oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyreen Tavkers
Tyreen Tavkers is an NPC and currently a companion of The kid, in an ongoing sci-fi RP campaign loosely based on Star Wars, using D20 rules. Description Tyreen is a female human barely out of her teens, standing about 177 cm which is somewhat tall for a woman, and appears quite athletic and muscular compared to the ordinary female ideals, though without abandoning them entirely. Somewhat small breasted, she maintains an hourglass figure and appears fit. She is caucasian, has barely shoulder length raven hair and a slightly masculine face, mostly due to her nose which appears to have been broken. She has a set of amber and very alluring eyes and a sweet smile which always seems to decorate her face. Background Born into the lower working class of what is now a human Free trade alliance planet she was evacuated during a war, to Coruscant where they had family. She got seperated from her parents at the spaceport and they had all her documents. She was soon lost on the enormous planet, and could not contact her parents because they were stuck in a refugee camp. She became a street urchin and survived in the underworld of Coruscant for several years, believing her parents to have abandoned her, until eventually, she was tracked down by a bounty hunter who was hired inform that her parents were looking for her. In the mean time, her father had to return home to work and make money while her mother got a job waiting tables so she could pay for a room on coruscant and keep searching for Tyreen. Neither could affort to visit eachother, and a wellfare organization had funded the bounty hunter. Tyreen agreed to meet her mother, realizing what had happened, but the reunion was not a happy one. Her mother was terminally ill with a disease that had been plaguing the lower levels of coruscant for a few months, and her father had sent a message that said there was civil war on their planet, which was now an FTA planet. Tyreen took over her mothers job for a few weeks hoping a cure would come, but her mother sadly passed away. Not needing to pay rent, Tyreen had saved up the money from the job to pay for the journey home. With her father, they tended the funeral on their home planet, and Tyreen started attending school, intent on becoming a freighter pilot, as she had made most of her fortune as a street urchin racing air-speeders. After a few months later, she was drafted into the local military force and forced to work as a miliary pilot and was supposed to fight the rebellion. She had no choice but to participate in what ever training they offered her at the camp, but as soon as she was given oppertunity, she sabotaged the base and fled in her military craft and became a rebel. By the end of the war, the rebellion was crushed Tyreen was wanted for desertion and her father had died during a riot. Tyreen was forced to flee the planet. Knowing the right people, she was able to make her charges go away, though she refuses to go into detail about this. She was eventually hired by Trask Ulgo. Personality Not exactly outgoing, she is somewhat reserved but remains friendly and adventurous in many ways. When engaged, she is quite open but can be a little aggressive. She seems quite normal, despite her troubled past, spending much time meddling with her technological devices. She doesn't have a lot of faith in authorities and seems to be more of a do-it-yourself kinda person. When other people are talking, she prefers just to fade out of the conversation and retreat into her own world on her PDA or Datapad. Tyreen will not stand for being deprived of her freedom, but seems a lot calmer about being stuck on a planet, than Ulgo does. Abilities and skills Tyreen obviously knows how to get by and must be a decent pilot by now and it's safe to assume that she knows the very basics of soldiering how ever what ever military unit she served in did not even live up to the very minimum standards of a Galactic Alliance milita. Her real edge is making herself needed, and claims it's the key to survival. Property and belongings While certainly capable of achieving more with her life, Tyreen owns practically nothing. She calls no place home and all of her private belongings went up in flames when Ulgo's ship crashed. She managed to save a few items including a pda, some medium armor and two blaster pistols, a survival kit and a multitool. She has enough money set aside as savings to start over comfortably though, and insurance paid for all her items that she lost, including her prized racing air-speeder.